bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LeeHatake93
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have BOND Legends Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Toshiko: Crash-Up Wiki http://toshiko-crashup.wikia.com/wiki/Toshiko:_Crash-Up_Wiki Just Here to Help Hi there, Lee Hatake93, I love your wiki! and just to let you know, if you need any help around the wiki, I'm happy to help! ~Timefreezer4 Yo! It's me Chi. I like your work. Could I help? I have been thinking of A cross of Goku and ummmm... The main character of One Piece. I haven't watched it for a while and I forgot the names ~~The 1 n only...GLITCHRON!!!~~ Yo! It's me, Chi. Here is the picture. Do you think you can make it look like you did with the animation of Naroku? Rasengan+Masenko+Charizard=MehLife 14:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC)ChiSengan2052Rasengan+Masenko+Charizard=MehLife 14:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hm. So you founded a wiki huh LH? I never knew that xD no one i think is in my tree (talk) 04:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I've had this one for a couple years now. LeeHatake93 (talk) 04:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) From Alexray You inspired me! I created a wiki! And I wanted your help to create infoboxs, you could help me? http://alexraygames.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Infobox_templates Hi Lee, I love your work and was wondering if I could help? I would like it if you taught me some picture tricks and how to make sprites (like in Ichigo). I might make a wiki soon so please teach me how you edit/make photos (like on Raging Storm) or give me some instructions! P.S, I was wondering that since I'm going to make a wiki (probably/maybe), if you could tell everyone for help and/or viewing so it can get famous! Thanks. RenKrawler17 R.G.K 01:29, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I'm MR262. I'll try to do a nice little series called Naruto and Bleach WC (Worlds Collide). tell me what you think. Wii U Hi guy I'm here to see that I found the boxart of the Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 for Wii U looks at: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=299324800240125&set=o,144373162305809&type=1&theater you accept the boxart BOND Legend Wiki. Alexribeiro>soares.7 (talk) 15:08, August 23, 2014 (UTC)